


На двоих

by Lyrbis



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22759300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrbis/pseuds/Lyrbis
Summary: Итачи убеждён, что за счастье стоит побороться. А когда борьба окончена, нужно уметь поддерживать полученный огонь.
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Shisui
Kudos: 7





	На двоих

Итачи убеждён, что за счастье стоит побороться. А когда борьба окончена, нужно уметь поддерживать полученный огонь. Не то, чтобы он охотно верил во все эти праздники, приуроченные к святым и прочую мифологическую историю. Да и работа в сфере маркетинга избавляет от излишней доверчивости, но всё же... В это четырнадцатое февраля хотелось сделать Шисуи особый подарок. Работа и обязательства разлучили их на целых три с лишним месяца и Итачи чувствовал, что начинает немного сходить с ума. Они оба хорошо переносили одиночество, наслаждаясь им. Но дело было не в каком-то гложущем чувстве или неумении себя занять — слишком целостные для подобного. Не хватало любимой улыбки, поцелуев, запаха тела, объятий. Всё гораздо проще. Шальная мысль приходит сама собой: взять билеты и приехать, всего на два дня. Сасори и Нагато переживут, как-нибудь, начало рабочей недели и без него. 

Беспокойство о Саске проскочило, но утихло после разговора за ужином.  
— Я хочу уехать на пару дней, ты как на это смотришь?  
— А? - Саске отлип от телефона, в который до этого смотрел так, будто хочет прожечь дыру в экране и очаровательно смущаясь. Выдавали закушенная нижняя губа и дрожащие ресницы. — Не спалю квартиру, в этом можешь быть уверен — как раз хотел сообщить, что меня в ней не будет.  
— Планы? - Удивился Итачи, но в голосе этому проскользнуть не позволил. Это здорово, что Саске всё меньше и меньше сидит дома в компании своих сумбурных мыслей и творческих метаний.  
— ... Да. Наруто предложил на Идзу съездить на пару дней: посмотреть вулканическое побережье. Как оно там?... Может, заодно, артблок сниму и пойму, как курсовую дописать — чёрт знает уже, чем отклинивать этот застой.  
Итачи посчитал это отличной идеей. У Наруто хороший вкус: спокойное место, где не так много людей, способствующее расслаблению и разговорам по душам. Хочет что-то вытащить из Саске, скорее всего: либо о чувствах, либо о прошлом. Но, в самом деле, это его не касается. Отношения Саске ему не принадлежат, как бы иногда не хотелось всунуть нос.  
— Дзюгосаки. Жаль, вы не в сезон. Местные цитрусы прекрасны. 

Нью Йорк съедает у Итачи все возможные силы на социализацию. Шисуи твердит, что этот город заряжает и даёт стимул двигаться вперёд. Итачи убеждён, что это только одна сторона медали. Вторая: одиночество и неспособность остановиться даже, когда нужен перерыв. В такси, смотря на красоты современного мира, он думает: интересно, Шисуи тоже начинает совсем потряхивать после отметки в восемьдесят восемь дней ровно, или его хватает на меньшее, из-за местного темпа? Следующая мысль возвращает на лицо улыбку: а может, и дольше. Было бы чудесно знать, что Шисуи чувствует себя счастливым. Даже когда они порознь. Впору бы приревновать к офису Акацуки здесь, к Конан, Яхико и Какузу, которые видят его каждый день в эти месяцы их разлуки, но не выходило. Итачи иногда казалось, что ему было бы достаточно просто знать, что Шисуи где-то там есть и счастлив. Всё. Но он — невероятно счастливый, ведь его всегда рады видеть и обнимать. Что он такого сделал в прошлых воплощениях, что ему так повезло?... 

Не со всеми случается: полюбить лучшего друга, ещё и взаимно. Они знакомы с детства, а потом чувства просто плавно меняли форму. Итачи было шестнадцать, когда он впервые испытал жгущее рёбра желание поцеловать Шисуи. Когда его тянуло навстречу так сильно, будто можно было стать ещё ближе, буквально одним целым. Он подозревал, что Шисуи понял всё для себя ещё раньше, но не позволял себе ни одного лишнего касания. Итачи пришлось действовать наверняка — Шисуи не сделал бы первый шаг. Всего один выверенный взгляд с нужным наклоном головы, повести плечом, сказать обдуманную множество раз фразу. Так, чтобы его точно поняли правильно. 

_«Ты напоминаешь мне океан. Можешь поглотить в любой момент, но заставляешь тянуться к тебе. Снизойди до волны под мои ноги, будь добр?»_

Шисуи всегда понимал его образы правильно. 

В американской квартире соблюден родной минимализм: у Шисуи всё на грани с аскетизмом и это их с Саске продирало тревогой до костей. Каждый раз, когда Шисуи и Итачи жили не вместе, Итачи казалось, что вот сейчас в этой квартире ещё есть след Шисуи, а потом он возьмёт и упорхнёт из гнезда, никогда в него не вернувшись. Будто он всегда готов уйти. Нет уж, никуда он от него не денется.

Уходит пол часа на выветривание тоски из комнаты, ещё час на тщательное приготовление ужина и полноценный душ. Шисуи возвращается, когда он разливает по чашкам вторую заварку. Вот же интуиция: всегда появляется ровно в нужный момент, причём не шибко преднамеренно. Свой визит он не анонсировал и ничем не выдал. Дежурный ключ ему передала Конан ещё в аэропорте. Замирает на пороге. Тихо вешает куртку, судя по звуку, на вешалку, разувается и проходит к нему. Итачи невольно замирает, залюбовавшись: узкие чёрные брюки и художественно разодранный синий свитшот поверх белой рубашки.  
Каждая деталь, включая легкую укладку на кудрявых волосах, играет на другие. Продуманный до зубного скрежета, всегда с ровной осанкой, монументальный и мягкий одновременно. Хотя мягкость — только фасад, Итачи это знает наверняка.  
— Настолько рад меня видеть, что онемел от счастья? - Улыбается и подходит бесшумно. Итачи плавится уже от пальцев на щеке. Покорно склоняет голову к ласковой ладони, позволяет убрать прядь волос за ухо, притянуть ближе.  
— Настолько не рад меня видеть, что язвишь с порога? - Парирует Итачи в самые губы, растягивая губы у улыбке. Шисуи цокает и коротко целует, щипает за задницу.  
— Будет тебе, Итачи! Не вредничай. Рад, очень рад. Мог бы написать.  
— Сюрприза бы не получилось, - бубнит Итачи и сам поражается своему голосу: насколько же нас меняет окружение. Что-то почти детское прорезается в интонациях.  
Чай остывает, еда тоже, но оторваться от его губ выше всяких сил. Шисуи медленно ведёт ладонями по бокам под кофтой, чуть царапает кожу, зная, как Итачи это нравится. От сомкнувшихся зубов на шее что-то нехорошо щелкает в голове: Итачи резко хватает Шисуи за ворот, разворачивает в нужную сторону и в три шага толкает до дивана. Опрокидывает на него, нависает сверху. Следит за тем, как Шисуи вычерчивает взглядом линии на его коже. Чувствует, будто его выжигает холодом в тех местах. Губы мгновенно пересыхают. Как же он соскучился.  
— Опять мы как нелюди, - усмехается Шисуи и сжимает его бёдра, подвигая ближе, усаживая на себя, - Хоть бы раз просто поели и выпили, нет, сразу руки распускать.  
Итачи мотает головой и стягивает резинку с волос, расслабленно выдыхая и дразняще ерзая на нём. Шисуи может хорошо контролировать дыхание и строить из себя непробиваемого мачо, но стояк и алые щёки выдают с головой. Они оба неплохо могут в выдержку, но зачем все эти маски наедине, ведь...  
— Мы, как раз, отлично: вместе и без лишних предлогов.  
Итачи чувствует себя самым счастливым человеком на земле, когда целует его. Стираются грани и условности, ничего важнее не существует в этот момент: есть они и их чувства. Этого достаточно и хватит, кажется, на целую маленькую вселенную со своим солнцем. Шисуи целуется вдумчиво и так приятно, что у Итачи каждый раз кружится голова. Наверное, в двадцать пять уже не положено быть таким чувствительным и до смешного нежным, но ему всё равно. Дело именно в них: в безграничном доверии и возможности быть собой, в поцелуях со вкусом джема за завтраком и дурацкой привычке Шисуи щекотать его в самый неожиданный момент, чтобы увидеть реакцию. Всё, что важно — в улыбках за общим столом, в поцелуях украдкой на рабочем месте, в умении комфортно молчать рядом друг с другом и понимать без лишних жестов и слов. В прикосновениях, которые служат проводниками чувств. 

_Дата — всего лишь повод её выразить, самой любви поводы не нужны.  
_  
Поцелуй на тыльной стороне ладони и Итачи продирает нежностью до самого естесства, а ещё от взгляда Шисуи: открытого и честного. Он никогда его не предаст. Не обманет, не сделает больно намеренно. Шисуи ценит его со всеми странностями и готов защищать от всего на свете. Итачи в этом уверен, знает наверняка — ведь он принимает его точно также. И если что-то попытается отнять у него Шисуи — этому чему-то лучше бежать. 

Голова неизбежно кружится, тело легчает: теперь Шисуи номинально сверху, но под указкой его взгляда. Следит за реакцией, обводя выпирающую тазовую кость языком. Стягивает джинсы, бельё. Нежно целует внутреннюю сторону бедра и кусает. Итачи рвано выдыхает и разводит ноги. Невозможно. Невозможно сопротивляться его рукам, обаянию, желанию. Шисуи обладает особой магией: угадывать, как и где его коснуться, чтобы свести с ума наверняка. Каждый раз — по-новому, и каждый раз — приятно до дрожи в коленях и пальцах.  
На губах его имя, в порыве удовольствия Итачи слишком сильно тянет себя за волосы и выдирает тонкую прядь, шипя и насаживаясь сильнее на пальцы. Шисуи издевается, хотя сам на пределе: дразнит, то касаясь нежной кожи ануса языком, глубже проталкивая пальцы, то вынимает их и трётся головкой о мошонку, невесомо ласкает ствол, очерчивая вену, перехватив второй рукой его кисти, чтобы не трогал себя сам. Итачи не хочется играть слишком долго — соскучился. Хочется его внутри, чувствовать каждым сантиметром кожи, расслабиться под весом сильного тела.  
— Шисуи... - Тихая просьба в шею, череда ласковых поцелуев вниз до ключиц и сдавленный стон, взмах бёдрами. Шисуи стонет и подхватывает его под коленями. Итачи расслабляется и впускает, плотно сомкнув веки. Хорошо. Чувство заполненности не болезненное: правильное, успокаивающее, надёжное. Так и должно быть, вот так: когда они вместе, рядом, с дыханием в одном ритме и телами навстречу друг другу — правильно. Итачи — только для Шисуи. Шисуи — только для него. Они целиком, без остатка, в одном ритме... Хватает десяти минут, чтобы выместить эмоции в сначала плавных и медленных, потом резких и жестких движениях и обрывках фраз на стонах, а потом Шисуи переворачивает его, подкладывает под живот подушку и входит под нужным углом, оттягивая назад за намотанные на кулак волосы. Слишком хорошо. Итачи рычит и рвано подается назад, прогибаясь, вставая на колени. Вцепляется ногтями в его бедро и вскрикивает на особенно грубом движении, дернувшись из захвата, но получает только хватку поперёк торса свободной рукой. 

_Держи меня. Не отпускай. Никогда._

Итачи проваливается в блаженную темноту, чувствуя, что просто опадает на диван — бёдра свело, спина не держит. Всё тело пронимает сладкой судорогой и он расслабляется, проваливаясь в темноту на долгие пару минут. Тяжесть тела сверху, крепкие объятия. Кажется, Шисуи переворачивает его на бок, но Итачи божественно плевать.

***

Сидя глубокой ночью в кухне, выпивая глоток за глотком свежезаваренный чай, Итачи думает: вот так и поддерживается пламя счастья. Оно должно греть, но не обжигать. Однако, фокус в том, чтобы не бояться обжечься: чем больше ты готов нырнуть в это ощущение с головой, тем стремительнее поток тебя оберегает. Нужно просто набраться смелости и разрешить себе: приехать, обнять, быть счастливым. Шисуи целует его в висок и укладывает голову на стол, мило зевая.  
— Иди спать, устал же.  
— М. Ещё пять минут посмотрю на тебя и пойду. А то мне кажется, что это всё хороший сон: проснусь, а ты в Японии.  
Итачи кажется, что ещё немного, и он взорвётся от переполняющих его нежности и счастья. Гладит кудрявые волосы и говорит, то, что думает. Самое важное:

— Те, кто нас любят — рядом всегда. Что бы ты не делал и где бы ты ни был.

Шисуи выключается прямо так, под мерными поглаживаниями Итачи. Доверяется полностью и знает, что с того станется донести до спальни, при этом не разбудив. Итачи гасит в комнате свет и решает, что посуда подождёт до завтра. Ложится рядом и укутывает обоих в одеяло. Прислушивается: в темноте ночи отчётливо стучит ровным ритмом сердце, отмеряя отведенные им моменты счастья. 

Так ровно и синхронно, словно может быть одно на двоих.


End file.
